creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Mutant
Pokemon Mutant are genetically enhanced superhuman beings that have been affected by the radiation of the cosmic storm giving them mutant powers but still maintain their original form. Not like human or animal mutant who gets their physical and mental abilities enhanced, they're type moves augmented more powerful, also they're abilities and hidden abilities increased upon the radiation. When their type moves increased it doesn't matter if their types are equal or not to the Pokemon of what they are. List of Mutants *Growlie Society The Pokemon do have been affected by the storm's radiation but still maintain their original form. They hide their infection by blending into their own environment and from others such as their pack, family, trainers and lovers. But sometimes if they are in danger they would have to save with their new power but must conceal their identity. Pokemon often times be forced to reveal themselves if their trainer is in danger, injured or close to their demise, they will respond to any of these extreme negative casualties in result of extreme protectiveness, anger, stress and/or pain. Anthropomorphism & Human Physiology The Pokemon who have been affected by the storm they were given traits and qualities of a human, they don't actually turn into humans just mimic the traits of it. All the Pokemon will be equally acquired to speak and understand human language, mostly quadruped Pokemon can stand on their back legs and walk like a human. Human Intelligence & Dexterity A sub-power of having human traits they were given intelligence of a human to understand on how complex objects works and human dexterity to hold things, control the limbs and perform human stunts very well, flying Pokemon with this ability will used their wings as hands, other Pokemon with no hands will others methods to hold things like using their vines or their tentacles. Zoolingualism Another sub-power of this ability allows Pokemon to understand and speak the language of humans they tend to hide this ability as well. When it comes to their intellect increasing the Pokemon can understand any language and how to speak it and due to some Pokemon who takes the form of animals, plants and inorganic objects they can understand animal language and speak it without any educated related activities. Physiology & Mimicry The Pokemon are also well known to take forms such animals, plants, inorganic objects, insects and/or elements. Combat Growth For every Pokemon, their is a pokemon battle, and with every battle, increasing their attributes, fighting spirit, combat skills and physical abilities, such as strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility. Powers With these powers, each of them shares the same powers such as physical and/or mental enhancements such as these: *'Child Prodigy':Pokemon who are children can perform multiple skills far beyond one's level of maturity. **'Accelerated Development':Children can developed abilities, skills and traits at a accelerated rate. *'Advanced Growth Rate':Pokemon who are above their childhood can still developed skills, abilities and traits at a fast rate, whenever what age they are. *'Ageless Prodigy':Pokemon will be at their top condition at an old age, despite feeling the effects of aging. *'Advanced Combat':Their combat skills have enhanced to improve and fight more skillful. **'Weapon Proficiency':Their skills in using their signature weapons, like a stick, blade or staff, have increased. **'Enhanced Aerial Combat':If its a flying Pokemon, or if the Pokemon learns to fly and/or levitate, their aerial combat skills have also increased. **'Master Marksmanship':Have their accuracy skills increased or developed great aiming skills that will use their long range moves to attack from far distances with great accuracy. *'Master Acrobat':Possess skills far beyond acrobatic, athletic and Olympic athletes. *'Master Assassin':Locate people, using anything around their surroundings and their target with ease, like a well trained assassin. *'Master Thief':Steal and rob loot, pickpocket without being noticed using various methods, pick locks with ease, like a skilled thief. *'Master Manipulator':Trick and fool people, make them believe that others are not, and hiding one's secret for decades. *'Enhanced Intellect':Possess vast intelligence to surpass their own species even humans to understand tough and complex formulas, and to understand humans vast intellect. **'Illusion Detection':Be aware of your surroundings, see that is false and see through them. **'Hypercognition':Makes them learn faster and perform mental operations. ***'Computer Perception':Compute and process information faster than a supercomputer. **'Enhanced Memory':Can remember everything for eternity. **'Maximum Brain Capacity':Use 100% of the brain's mental functions. ***'Enhanced Mental/Telepathic Abilities':If a psychic Pokemon or a Pokemon who possess a psychic ability, their psychic and mental abilities will increased. **'Mental Shield':Can block telepathic, empathic and mental abilities. **'Intuitive Intellect':Can learn anything without any long term education. ***'Prey & Predator Instincts':Developed prey instincts if its a predator or gain predator instincts it its a prey. ***'Killing Instincts':Have instincts to kill under life and/or family threats, extreme stress and/or anger. ***'Omnilingualism':Can understand every complex language and speak them fluently. ***'Adoptive Muscle Memory':Copy and learn others body movements by observing them. *'Enhanced Strength':Lift, crush and smash heavy objects and people with vast strength, doing it with ease even with one hand no matter what size. They can do it in their animal or human form. **'Enhanced Jump':Can jump farther and higher than their own kind, reaching high buildings and far distances by putting strength in their legs. All four legs in their animal form, back legs in their human form. **'Enhanced Punching & Kicking':Possess vast strength in their fists, upper & lower body and legs. When it comes to types of birds they use their wings as fists. **'Enhanced Jaw Strength':Possess vast strength in their jaws, able to break and tear apart things with their teeth. **'Enhanced Digging':Can dig faster and burrow underground in a nick of time. *'Enhanced Speed':Can run faster than their average kind, traveling far distances and being a quick runner. **'Enhanced Reflexes':They can react faster to fast moving objects, point blank attacks and dodge multiple attacks coming different angles. **'Enhanced Fly':Flying-type Pokemon can fly at a high speed rate, including the Pokemon who can levitate. ***'Enhanced Gliding':Pokemon who have the ability to glide has also increased, they glide up and stay in air for high limits or limitless of time. **'Hyper-Speed Combat':No matter what their size is they can deliver punches and kicks at a high-speed rate. **'Water & Wall Running':Their speed allows them to run on water and/or wall no matter the depth, length, width and what their size is. **'Speed Swimming':For Water=type Pokemon or other Pokemon who can swim, can swim at a superhuman level. **'Flash Step':They can disappear and reappear in short or long distances in a burst of speed. **'Afterimages':Can create images of themselves bu using their speed, create limitless images depends on many they can create. **'Accelerated Metabolism':Their bodies are allow to digest foods at a fast rate, maintaining their perfect figures even though they still remain their appearances of being chubby and/or overweight. ***'Perpetual Appetite':They can eat far more foods than their average kind to satisfy their hunger. Some need to eat small foods such as junk food if they lose a little weight. **'Enhanced Agility':Able to respond and change the body's position very rapidly, able to change motion effortlessly, and able to leap far distances. **'High-Speed Strike':Gain high speed to enhance physical attacks by gaining momentum. *'Enhanced Flexibility & Dexterity':Bend their body joints and spine without bone fracture and/or injury, and stay nimble and control their muscle movements. **'Enhanced Ambidexterity':Perform actions using hands without difficulty. *'Invulnerability':Can be immune to any physical attacks. **'Enhanced Stamina':They can become restless and maintain being function no matter how tired, wounded or no matter the age. **'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Can resist damage far more and take any painful damage and still keep active and stay on their feet. ***'Thermal Resistance/Immunity':Can either resist or be immune to extreme hot and/or cold temperatures. ***'Electrical Resistance/Immunity':Can either resist or be immune to strong-based electrical attacks. ***'Pain Suppression':Can resist to their own pain, no matter how painful or fatal it is. ***'High Resistance to Type Weakness':A rare power to be resist the weakness of Pokemon type disadvantages. ***'Resistant to Radiation Attacks':Highly resistant to radiation-based attacks. ***'Explosion Durability':Highly resistant to explosives. **'Temporal Protection':Having a wider range to their brains that allows to be immune to the alterations in the timeline and be aware of the events that will occur that they previously experienced. *'Enhanced Senses':Their senses have also increased, including their natural enhanced ones. **'Enhanced Balance':Can balance far more on narrow and thin surfaces like ropes, wires, edges and planks. ***'Climbing':Can climb on narrow and steep edges by using their balance and/or jumping abilities. **'Enhanced Vision, Hearing & Smell':They can see, hear and smell better. They can focus their senses on a certain location. ***'Enhanced Tracking':Using their senses of smell to track people, animals and other Pokemon faster and easier. ***'Night Vision':Can require nocturnal vision to see in the dark areas, caves, forests and places. ***'Infra-sound Hearing':Can hear incoming disasters in a matter of seconds. ***'Ultra Sound':Can hear ultra soundwaves far above a humans hearing range. ***'Blind Senses':Can use their sense of smell and hearing to detect people who are well hidden and/or invisible. ***'Parabolic Hearing':Hear a certain sound from an area and filter out everything around it. ***'Accelerated Vision':Able to slow the perception of time and see fast moving objects. ****'Aim Dodging':To avoid linear and projectile attacks with ease when perceiving fast moving objects, such as bullets, moving slowly. **'Enhanced Touch':Able to feel that something or someone touch them and localize where they are touch. **'Enhanced Taste':Able to know what ingredients were used by tasting certain food. Also, able to be worn about poisons when food taste bitter and able to increase taste buds, including what foods they don't like. **'Sixth Sense':Perceive knowledge and see things that aren't really there. ***'High Spirit Awareness':See spiritual beings and demons that are invisible to the human eye. ****'Paranormal Awareness':Sense paranormal beings and identify them as spirits or demons. ****'Power Detection':Sense supernatural powers of different types of energy from different species. *****'Environment Awareness':Track people down by sensing their energy to a location/environment. *'Physical Attraction':If the Pokemon are male they'll have supernatural handsomeness, if its female they'll have supernatural beauty, but if its both male or female they'll developed supernatural cuteness. **'Sexual Inducement':The Pokemon will attract more Pokemon whenever its male or female. They don't need their called "Attract" but it will its capabilities. ***'Subliminal Sexuality':They can use their good looks/cuteness to project seductive thoughts/emotions to seduce others. *'Advanced Immune System':Their immune system can destroy deadly germs and viruses that are in their bodies without any medical care. **'Protected Senses':Their senses will be protecting from being overloaded. ***'Sound Immunity':Be immune to sounds that have harmful and hypnotic effects. **'Status Ailment Immunity':Another rare power to be immune to status ailment abilities, such as confusion, paralysis and sleepiness. ***'Poison Immunity':Immune to poison. **'Allergy Immunity':Immune to one's own allergy. **'Immunity to Radiation Effects':Be immune to the effects of radiation, such as getting cancer. **'Disease Immunity':Immune to deadly diseases. **'Drug Immunity':Immune to deadly toxic drugs, drug medicine will still maintain their purposes but they will be immune to the side-effects. **'Alcohol Immunity':Immune to the effects of alcohol such as getting intoxicated or succumbing to alcohol poisoning. *'Empathy':Can understand the emotional pain of others such as their trainers. **'Animal Empathy':As some Pokemon being animals they can understand their pain, including their own kind and other Pokemon. **'Mind Link':Developed a mental link to someone they care about, such as their trainers. ***'Danger Sense':Can sense the person(s) the Pokemon is link to are about to be in danger. **'Emotion Manipulation':Manipulate others emotions and induce some by various means, and/or sometimes toying with them as a act of favor. ***'Fear Inducement':Can induce fear into others by intimidation, scaring them or other methods such as a fearful scream. ***'Anger Inducement':Can make others feel angry by messing or toying with them, resulting in their combat skills to be defective. ***'Happiness & Laughter Inducement':If Pokemon knows have to have fun will have others feel happy or filled with laughter due to their entertainment. ***'Tranquility Inducement':If a trainer feels cranky, stress, angry or any negative emotions, the Pokemon, mostly as pets, will make them calm. **'Emotion Empowerment':Can get stronger from a certain emotion. ***'Anger Empowerment':Can stronger whenever they get filled with rage. ****'Feral Mind':When under extreme emotion of rage, stress, and/or pain, or if their trainers are hurt or habitats are destroyed, they enter a feral stage and attack they set their sights on or who are responsible. *'Strong Will':Possess vast willpower to resist being possessed, mind control, defying death and/or control of Pokemon behavior. **'One-Man Army':Can fight and overcome a vast army no matter the odds on how much enemies are there. **'Fear Masking':Can suppress their own fear and fight with restless courage. Some still be intimated and/or become hesitated by high-levelers who induce fear. **'Seduction Immunity':Can't be sexually aroused by others allowing them to focus without getting distracted by their sexual-based powers. Pokemon will be aroused by the ones they love such as their boyfriend/husband or girlfriend/wife without being trapped into a sexual frenzy. **'Limitless Potential':Push one's limits to their potential of their physical and mental abilities. **'Strong Heart':Possess a strong and pure heart. ***'Enhanced Charisma':Can gain the trust and loyalty of others. ***'Bond Empowerment':Gain power from the bond and love of their friends. **'Strong Soul':Possess a strong soul to resist any soul-based abilities. *'Tranquil State':Enter a state to remain calm to avoid hesitation, think clearly and suppress their negative emotions. **'Tranquil Fury':Can transfer all of their rage into combat, increasing power while still remaining calm and in control. *'Cartoon Physics':Due to the Pokemon being from a cartoon world, they can mimic the traits and bring absurd laws into the real world. **'Logic Manipulation':Can manipulate and bend the rules of any that it is logical. *'Enhanced Lung Capacity':Let people hold their breath for extended amounts of time in polluted air, toxic fumes, and/or underwater while staying active. Augment Type-Moves The Pokemon's abilities were increased to the cosmic radiation, but if the Pokemon's moves matches based on their types will augmented. For example:Growlie is a Fire-type and as a result all of his fire-type abilities have been augmented by the cosmic radiation. Age Eternal Youth:Pokemon with this rare ability can stop aging at their physical prime, going for years without growing old and/or dying from it. This isn't cleared if Pokemon age as human or animal, but they do appear to get old as any other animal or human. Pokemon mostly don't know having this rare ability when the years passed. *'Age Immunity':This will also apply to be immune to aging abilities that will either age rapidly or reversing the aging process. *'Decelerated Aging':Another rare ability that applies to this, is the ability to age slowly, having their life-span extended. Side-Effects The cosmic radiation has side effects of their bodies physical and mental health such has: *'Personality Alteration' *'Uncontrollable Rage':They become more violent and aggressive than average ones. *'Appearance Alteration':Mostly having the traits of a human, standing of their back legs, having the random average height & size and having dexterity & intelligence of a human. *'Changes in Appetite':Be more hungry due to their hyper-accelerated metabolism absorbing their body fat too fast for regular foods including human and junk food to keep up. **'Fat Absorption':A rare condition if animals are left hungry too long they'll be force to absorb body fat. Their faces start to distort and uncontrollably devours any living being they set their sights on, if its alive they can devour any person they choose but any living being who is already dead or unconscious the pokemon will devour it uncontrollably. It doesn't matter if the pokemon is a prey or a predator. It will take a day to digest the body fat they absorb, but regular foods will digest in seconds. **'Feeding Frenzy':Another rare condition that when pokemon are starving for far too long they'll set their sights on food that are left out, raiding on a closed store and/or restaurant, they'll eat all the food no matter its meat, veges, dairy or fruit they will eat it until their hunger is satisfy. Once full they'll go into a deep sleep and when they wake up the pokemon have no memory of what happen due to being caught in a feeding frenzy, just being in a deserted place surrounded by lots of eaten food but will up on what they did and escape the place where they were eating. *'Insanity/Madness' *'Multiple Personality Disorder' *'Changes in Psychological Behavior' *'Psychological Damage' Category:Creative Category:Creative Mutant Species Category:Creative Mutant Facts